


Saudade // nct

by N3AUS



Category: NCT (Band), The Mortal Instruments AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Yuta/Winwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3AUS/pseuds/N3AUS
Summary: Saudade.A Portuguese word meaning a feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia for something or someone that one loves.Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.In a way, Dove Hanlon never did return.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Y/N/Jaehyun, Y/N/Winwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/N3AUSONLINE?s=09) for any updates or various content :)
> 
> Find the playlist for this story [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5X6gidqVnrtpCTUQrdLwO2?si=eAEiKLweRW6U_EVE_wbdeg)

_War Of Hearts - Ruelle_

_Babylon - 5 Seconds Of Summer_

_11 Minutes - Halsey/Yungblud/Travis Barker_

_Glory & Gore - Lorde _

_Young - Baekhyun ft LOCO_

_Teen Idle - Marina & The Diamonds _

_Bad Girls - M.I.A_

_The Beach - The NBHD_

_Okay - Chase Atlantic_

_Ember - Katherine McNamara_

_sHe - Zayn_

_Ghost Of You - 5 Seconds Of Summer_

_Dead - Madison Beer_

_This Is The Hunt - Ruelle_

_Eyes Closed - Halsey_

_No Longer - NCT 127_

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Charlotte Lawrence, Nina Nesbitt & Sasha Sloan _

_Lovely - Billie Eilish ft Khalid_

_Jump - Julia Michaels_

_A Little Death - The_ NBHD

_Young And Beautiful - Lana Del Rey_

_Lie To Me - 5 Seconds Of Summer_

_Version Of Me - Sasha Sloan_

_https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5X6gidqVnrtpCTUQrdLwO2?si=WIGAq-EzRtWVMuUx5WMAxQ_


	2. Currently Disclosable Information

**Vampire**

**/ˈvampʌɪə'/**

**Downworlders**

Also known as night children or Children of the Night. Like their mortal enemies, they are humans infected with a demon disease. They are undead beings who survive off the blood of the living. The blood of vampires shimmers bright red and as per the traditional view of a vampire; they do not have a heartbeat and cannot die by asphyxiation, drowning or anything related -however sunlight does burn them. They possess superhuman strength and the ability to compulse mundanes but that's not needed often, a cunning wit is all they need. They tend to rally together in covens because after all blood is thicker than water.

These covens often have leaders, this leader currently being none other than Sicheng Dong.

**Werewolf**

**/'wɛːwʊlf'/**

**Downworlders**

Also known as Lycanthropes or the Children of the Moon. Like vampires, they are humans afflicted by a demonic disease -Lycanthropy in this case. It gives them the ability to shift into a wolf form during a full moon or at will. In their lupine and human forms, werewolves possess inhuman strength, speed, and other enhanced capabilities, with strong claws and canines. They are also able to partially transform allowing them to speak. Their wolf form often resembles their human form and their eyes change to either blue, or a bright color ranging from yellow or yellow-green, to orange or gold. Their human form appears just as any other mundane but they have superior senses and accelerated healing. Humans are turned when bitten or scratched but not all are turned if these occur.

Wolves belong to a pack with a leader, this leader being Lucas Wong.

**Seelie**

**/'siːlɪ'/**

**Downworlders**

Often called the fair folk, Seelies are half-angel and half-demon. Faeries, pixies, elves and nymphs all fall under this category. They cannot lie, though they are known to use distraction and evasive tactics to avoid speaking their truth. They are mischievous and manipulative and their beauty enchanting, thanks to their angel and demon blood. Seelies are among the only downworlders who are able to use magic.

They are ruled by the Seelie Queen and are one with nature. They hear the whispers of the bees, bugs and the trees too.

**Warlock**

**/ˈwɔːlɒk'/**

**Downworlders**

Also known as Lilith's Children, an immortal race of Downworlder offspring of demons and humans, typically mundanes. They are born of demons and humans, usually by deceit or rape by Eidolon demons disguised as humans. At some point in their lives they stop aging from then on they are immortal. A universal trait among them are their warlock or demon marks, a part of their body that is strange or unique that identifies them as unearthly due to their demonic parentage. Another defining consequence of their crossbreeding is infertility. Because of their half-demon, half-human nature, other Downworlders sometimes insultingly refer to them as "half-breeds." Like Seelies they too are led by a single leader as well as possess the ability to use magic.

They are led by a head warlock, this warlock being the infamous Yuta Nakamoto.

**Shadowhunters**

**/ˈsædoʊ ˈhʌntɚz'/**

**Half-Human & Half-Angel **

Also known as the Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angel blood. They are essentially the protectors of the world, their main job being demon hunting. Despite their ancestry, Shadowhunters are mortal and therefore vulnerable to old age and death: however they do possess special abilities that allow them to achieve superior things beyond mundane capability through the application of runes onto their skin. Shadowhunters can also have a parabatai; A parabatai is a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. They have eighteen years to find and choose a parabatai. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath—one sworn in front of the Council. They are however forbidden to have romantic relations.

Shadowhunters are led by The Clave, Consul & Council. A political body of the Nephilim. Shadowhunters become part of The Clave when they pledge allegiance to the Clave at eighteen years of age. The governing body is the Council, and the Consul is their highest appointed official. The Consul holds little executive power but presides over the Council. The Council may represent the larger Clave when making decisions that don't require a vote.

Currently the Council consists of shadowhunters Doyoung Kim, Taeil Moon, Kun Qian and many others.

**Mundane**

**/ˈmʌndeɪn'/**

**Humans**

The general human race, unable to see downworlders nor shadowhunters for what they truly are. 

Normal people like you and I _._


	3. Prologue

"Ha! I win!" Dove Hanlon's cheery, gloating voice shouted accompanied by the resounding thud of a heavy body hitting the ground. That body being none other than her best friend and her soon to be Parabatai, Jaehyun Jung.

Dove couldn't remember a time when Jaehyun wasn't at her side, they'd been friends since the day they were born. They'd fallen from heights, scraped knees, bruised, bled and finally grew together. This was just the training for people like them:

Shadowhunters.

One day very soon, they'd be a part of the Clave and fight the real enemy. Then, the weapon would really hurt but for now their little practice fight was the problem at hand.

"Okay, okay, you win, Dovey," Jaehyun said breathless, his hands held down on the floor by Dove's. Using the weight of her small yet lean frame to keep him there.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear that?" Dove said, leaning closer. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, trying in vain to free his hands. With a chuckle, she let his hands free.

Jaehyun couldn't believe the girl currently on top of him, holding him down. He remembered when she was taller than him, back then she had the upper hand. He remembered them racing down the hallways of the Institute. She won every single one of those races, she had always been faster than him despite his now much longer legs.

Dove hadn't yet moved from her position on top of him, his legs between her thighs. She looked down at him, their eyes met. Strands of hair that had freed themselves from her braid fell in gentle curls and tickled his face as he sat up.

Suddenly the air felt thick, the space between them electrified. Her unwavering gaze, she was unsure, uneasy. Jaehyun didn't know what was happening or what he felt. This was his best friend, in three days, she'd be his Parabatai and they both knew everything that entailed.

Jaehyun couldn't help himself. He had to know.

So, he kissed her.

Their lips met and for a millisecond, he swore his heart stopped. For a millisecond, he felt like he was complete. For those few seconds where his one hand followed it's own unconscious path to hold her cheek and the other to the small of her back to push her closer to him if that was even possible; he felt like he held the sun itself in his arms.

But in that same breath, it was over.

Dove pushed him away, she ran to her room. The sound of the door slamming shut echoing down the hallway. Jaehyun was left alone, bringing his hand to his lips. Trying to register what had just happened.

Jaehyun decided to leave her alone, he needed time too. It had been a mistake, it had to be. Just a moment of weakness. Nothing more, nothing less. They'd forget about it tomorrow.

Later that night, he ventured to her bedroom, knocking on her door. But the door swung open as his hand touched it.

Odd. She always kept her bedroom door locked. A cold breeze brought shivers to his skin, the long white curtains blew into the room. Her large bay windows were wide open.

Something was wrong. He felt frantic, his eyes were drawn to a piece of paper lying on her bed. Scribbled in Dove's scratchy handwriting were four words:


	4. One

**Dove**

Sicheng's sheets were made of silk. Black silk and the mountains in them glimmered in the dim light of the vintage chandelier above. Dove let her hand drift over the soft material, feeling it under her fingertips. She couldn't remember how or why she was even in his bed...again.

In all honesty, Sicheng was just a good listener and no one bothered her here in the Hotel Dumort. No one asked about her, who she was, what she was doing here. She'd just always been there as far as anyone knew. It probably helped that everyone thought that Sicheng and her were more than what they were.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, they say and there he was in the form of an unnaturally beautiful vampire with dark hair, full pouty lips and endlessly deep, dark eyes that seemed to draw your gaze. He looked so young, you'd never guess that he was the one calling the shots around here.

"You're finally awake, looks like the downworlder nightlife is finally starting to tire you out?" Sicheng said, sitting down at the edge of the large bed.

Dove rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow his way which he easily caught, setting it down next to him, "On a serious note, are you feeling okay though?"

"Yeah, it's whatever, thanks for taking care of me," She said as she slipped out of the covers, realizing she was still in last night's clothes. A quick peek at the clock on the wall made her aware of the time, it was already almost sunset.

"You know you don't have to thank me for that, Raven," Sicheng replied, there was that name - her name, her new one, her fake one, her new persona whatever you wished to call it. "I assume you'll want to freshen up and maybe change for tonight too, huh?"

"What's tonight?" Dove asked, running a hand through her day old hair in desperate need of a wash.

"Yuta's throwing another one of his famed parties, you know Warlocks throw the best parties," Sicheng pulled out one of his black robes, handing it to Dove. It felt almost routine at this point, "Also I don't want to have to explain your absence at the party to the whole Shadow World because Lucifer forbid Miss Raven isn't at one party."

"The party doesn't start till I walk in, Sicheng, thought you'd know that by now!" Dove's words trailed off as she entered the lavish, black tiled bathroom, robe in hand. She heard the door shut as Sicheng left his own room to give her some privacy.

After a quick shower and some careful deliberation on what to wear, Dove settled on a dress that left little to the imagination but remained tasteful. She sat down at the mirror to do her makeup, pulling out various items. She looked herself up and down, the person that looked back at her was Raven. Not Dove.

A shock rippled through her and she almost screamed when she noticed someone in the reflection,

"For Gods' Sake, Ten!" Dove screeched, whipping around to face the sneaky vampire she called one of her closest friends.

"You know as much as I love some good neck, I think wear your hair down tonight it compliments the neckline of the dress," Ten commented nonchalantly as he gently pulled the hair tie holding her hair up out.

"Did you know there's such a thing as knocking on a door, or I don't know just saying hey before you enter what if I was indecent?" Dove said, shooting him a look that could kill.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before, we pride our friendship on transparency remember?" Ten chuckled as he jumped onto Sicheng's still unmade bed.

Looking at Ten, she suddenly felt under-dressed. Ten's shirt shimmered in the same way that Sicheng's sheets did but ten times brighter and more reflective as it was a sort of silvery colour he paired the eccentric shirt with equally eccentric eye makeup and a pair of skin-tight black jeans. He looked every bit the supernatural stud that he was.

"Another side note, as much as I love this ensemble of yours, it could really use some more shine, wear those shoes of yours I like the ones with the single strap made of diamonds that that little Seelie got for you, I'm still convinced he has a thing for you but then again who doesn't?"

"That little Seelie has a name you know," She countered, focusing again on her eye makeup. Eyeliner was an art that required immense focus to attain the attainable that was a matching flick on each eye.

"Yeah yeah, Xiaojun I know, he's just so annoying with his whole I can't lie but I can talk in circles that are so confusing it makes my head hurt act," Ten often voiced his dislike for Seelies, as he was an extremely blunt and honest person. He hated Seelies and their riddles.

"I hear Sicheng's footsteps, he's coming up here, we'd better get a move on. I think we're fashionably late enough for Yuta's party," Dove nodded at Ten's words and just as he spoke, Sicheng walked through the door. Unfazed at Ten's presence, Sicheng too was dressed like a man that would make anyone want to sin. Ten bowed his head out of respect to Sicheng before making a bee-line for the door, "That's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys at Yuta's."

After that, time seemed to blur. She registered getting into Sicheng's car, him opening the car door for her and the next thing she knew she was outside Yuta's penthouse door. Even without vampire super-hearing, she could hear the pounding bass of the music inside. As she was about to knock on the door, Sicheng turned to face the girl that he had taken in so long ago. As she looked up at him now and he looked at her with that look in his eyes, she felt a strange pride forming in her chest. Compared to the girl he had found, alone and scared on that first night. She had well and truly grown from then, she was not the fragile wilting Dove she had been. She was Raven now, the forgotten Shadowhunter that all but had the entire supernatural world wrapped around her little finger.

"Remember if anyone tries anything on you, tell them you're with me," Sicheng said as he knocked on the door, one look at him and the doorman let him in. No questions asked.

As they entered the penthouse, they were greeted by bodies swaying, deafening music and flashing neon lights. With a laugh, she immediately pulled Sicheng onto the dance floor with her. Just like that, she felt like all problems melted away, every single bad thing that had ever happened to her slipped away.

"Wait, Raven." She barely heard Sicheng over the music, he pulled her in close to him, she followed his concerned gaze, "Who invited the Shadowhunters?"

And with Sicheng's words, Dove's blood ran ice cold.


	5. Two

**Jaehyun**

Rushing through the corridors of the Institute, Jaehyun was preparing for a mission. He had been training with Taeyong, his closest friend and parabatai, when the two had been notified of their newest assignment.

Over the past four months a vampire had been turning countless mundanes with no apparent motivation. The Institute had been unable to track them down, so when news that the vampire sends a contact to meet with Yuta, a well known Warlock, they had to act fast. Lucky for them the two were supposed to meet tonight at one of Yuta's hugely famous Downworlder raves.

The two young Shadowhunters were to attend the party undercover and track down the contact. Hopefully they would lead the boys straight to the vampire turning all the innocent mundanes.

Jaehyun, clad in black jeans and a striped shirt paired with a silky jacket, glanced at Taeyong to see him shaking on a black jacket embellished with gold lace onto a plain white t-shirt and black jeans.

Taeyong picked up his Emeici (a pair of sharpened metal rods mounted to a detachable ring) making sure they were concealed, while Jaehyun did the same with his dual Seraph blades. Once the two were ready they left the Institute ending up outside an old stone building that was elaborately carved and covered in vines.

"This is the place?" Jaehyun questioned, eyeing the building, "I didn't think it'd be so fancy."

"What were you expecting?" Taeyong smiled at his Parabatai.

"I'm not sure... but it wasn't this," Jaehyun replied carefully.

"Apparently warlocks live large," Taeyong laughed before heading for the penthouse of the building.

"At least the old ones do," Jaehyun said to himself following Taeyong into the building.

Walking into the packed penthouse, Jaehyun ignored the loud aggressively thumping music and the brightly flashing lights beginning to scan the room immediately.

They did not have a name for the contact they were searching for, although they did have a description from onlookers who often saw an exchange between Yuta and said contact

"A petite girl, with long brown hair and a sociable personality." is what they were told. Supposedly she was a vampire working with our main target and in the same coven.

"You take the left, I'll take the right." Jaehyun instructed, "Check every room on that end and then meet me back here. Make sure to talk to anybody you suspect,"

"You got it," Taeyong replied as they broke off from each other.

Jaehyun walked through the penthouse nonchalantly so as not to draw attention to himself. He continued to slowly scan everyone he came across making sure to rule them out. Room by room the two searched for somebody matching the vague description they had received from the Institute.

Once they could confidently rule out anybody not dancing the two met again at the large congregation of dancing bodies.

"So all I got was a girl who was way too touchy and not a vampire, what did you get?" Taeyong questioned.

Jaehyun laughed at his words before replying, "Two girls fit the description, but neither of them were vampires."

"When did it get so hard to find a vampire at a rave?"

"I don't know man, she's probably hiding knowing we're after her."

Taeyong's mouth opened to speak, but Jaehyun was no longer paying attention. His eyes were drawn to a spot behind Taeyong, to a girl dancing deep in the crowd. At first he thought it was just another girl, but after looking closer he knew.

That was Dove. His Dove.

He froze, not believing his eyes. She was alive and standing right there. That was Dove. Completely ignoring Taeyong and whatever he was saying Jaehyun made a beeline for her. He had to get to her.

Unfortunately that plan was ultimately interrupted by Taeyong. Grabbing Jaehyun's arm he pulled him back preventing him from leaving by holding on tightly.

"Dude, where are you going?" Taeyong questioned, confused by his partner's sudden rush into the crowd.

"Taeyong, let go of my arm," Jaehyun warned, "I need to go."

"Where the hell do you need to go? We have a mission to complete,"

"I know, I know, but I need to go. There's something I have to do."

"And there's no way you can just tell me about this 'something'?"

"I can't talk about it right now! Just please let me go!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You can't just run off!"

"I don't have time for this, I need to go!" Jaehyun ripped away from Taeyong trying to head towards the girl he was sure was Dove.

Just as Taeyong was about to lunge at Jaehyun the two were interrupted by none other than Yuta himself.

"Why are there Shadowhunters at my party?" Yuta spoke loudly, gathering attention from people surrounding the small group and causing whispers of their presence to spread.

Sighing, Jaehyun hung his head in frustration and disappointment. Now that they had been stopped by Yuta there was no way he would ever possibly get to Dove.

"I don't remember inviting you," Yuta reiterated.

"We're just enjoying a party. You have a lovely home by the way," Taeyong tried to play it cool, hoping they wouldn't be thrown out.

"A home that you are not welcome in," Piped in Yuta's right hand warlock, Haechan.

"Well that's unfortunate," Jaehyun muttered.

"I suppose you two must be completely stupid so I'll spell it out for you." Yuta glared, "I want you two out. I'll give you this one chance to leave of your own accord. Anything that happens after that is not my problem."

"Well you see, the thing is–" Taeyong starts, but the warlocks gave him no time to finish.

Yuta simply turned around and wandered off while Haechan cast a portal with a wave of his hand and shoved the Shadowhunters into it, closing the portal immediately after.

Falling through the portal and over each other, the two landed just outside of the Institute doors.

"Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic, great job, Jaehyun!" Taeyong exclaimed before storming inside.

Jaehyun silently watched him go, making no move to even get up. He was too busy thinking about Dove. Seeing her had thrown him off completely.

At least now he knew she was alive.


End file.
